


Happy Wednesday

by gracefulally



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Harm's Way." Harmony tries to stay perky when everyone else has a case of the grouchies. She ends up having a moody moment of her own before getting a little retribution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Wednesday

Have you ever had to talk to a stuffy cake specialist on the phone? Let me sum it up for you in one word: rude. The blustering little man had called three times already this morning demanding a final design for the giant cake that would be brought in to celebrate Wolfram and Hart’s first six months without a single employee sacrifice. (Angel had decided that little incident with Tamika didn’t apply.)

“Uh…” was my uneasy reply, remembering what had happened the last time I had done the catering. Turned out that Angel was not a big fan of camels even if they were a traditional delicacy of the demon he wanted to impress. Apparently that was just a little too much of an impression for him. “Maybe you could, like, call us back later? I don’t want to speak for Angel—“

I practically broke my neck swinging around at the sound of the elevator opening, but a slimy demon with no neck stepped out that definitely was not Angel. The baker was squawking about my sudden silence. “Oh, sorry, false alarm,” I apologized quickly and blushing slightly even though they clearly couldn’t see me. “Um, I really think Angel would prefer to choose the design himself…”

My voice trailed off as the baker rattled some warning about not having enough time or something. His voice was kind of annoying so I tuned most of it out. That is until I heard him make an annoyed hiss. “What was that? Oh…yeah, yeah I think I can tell you by ten.” I cast a wary glance to my pink desk clock that had just hit nine o’clock in the morning. “You’ll call back?” I may have sounded a tad disheartened. Hopefully he wouldn’t call three more times. “Okay, I guess that works. Talk to you…later, then?”

The line went dead immediately without a goodbye. I gave the receiver a scoff at the rudeness and then hung up the phone. I tapped my nails on my desk in a slight anxiety. I had no idea where Angel was. I hadn’t seen him all morning and I was pretty sure his morning blood would be room temperature by now. Guess that was just his problem then.

Pulling out my keyboard tray, I went back to typing up Angel’s agenda for the next day. I always liked to a little ahead of the game, mostly because I tended to space out towards the end of the day. If Angel had a meeting then, I would try to sit in if he would let me. Lately, he had been shutting me out of them all. The big guy was rather grumpy the last week or so. That was why I wasn’t sure what to do about this cake. I never did like to be yelled at, even before I was graced with scary teeth and superhuman strength.

The office elevator dinged again and my neck craned hopefully once more. Angel stalked out with Gunn and Wesley in tow. Finally, just the man I wanted to see. In my excitement I barely even noticed that all three looked decidedly less than happy with something. Oh well, it was just _one_ little question.

Smoothing the pale short pink skirt of my dress as I stood, I gave Angel the brightest smile I could put on, which I’m sure looked fairly perky. “Happy Wednesday!” I said cheerily with a wave.

Angel shot me a warning look that made my smile falter a little. He always seemed so tired when ever he spoke to me. Never was sure what that was supposed to mean. Oh well, no big. He was just a busy man—or vampire-with-a-soul as the case may be. Wesley just gave me a weak smile and Gunn chose to ignore me entirely as he kept talking. Whatever, I didn’t need to get his or Wes’s attention anyway, but they were moving so quickly that I practically had to scurry from around the desk to keep up. After all, the baker had said they needed to know the color and design scheme within the hour.

“Oh, hey, wait up!” I tried to say it delicately and urgent as I could. I didn’t want to interrupt Gunn, but they were making that option almost impossible. “Hey, boss, just a quick question?”

Angel didn’t even turn around. “Not now, Harmony,” he said with a voice full of agitation before making a sharp turn to go to his desk once inside his office.

My voice heightened in protest as I trailed behind the other two. “But the cake—“

Gunn just shut the door in my face before I could get out a sentence. I gave the door a moody scoff and blink before I retreated back to my desk. Fine. If didn’t want to pick the cake decoration then I’d just tell the baker to do whatever if he called back before they were out of their meeting. Wasn’t _my_ fault if Angel got something he didn’t want.

Grabbing my favorite pen with the fuzzy pink pom-pom on the end, I started to jot down a to-do list for the rest of the day. I was determined to not let the rudeness from Gunn get to me. That is, until that bit of the killer inside flashed and the pen in my hand snapped to splatter purple ink across my newly written list. Not that I noticed. I was too busy boring angry unfocused holes into my desk wall with a glare.

What a complete jerk-face! Day in and day out he was so abrupt and rude to me. Like I was a speck under his snazzy loafer! Angel was the same, but at least _he_ acknowledged me, however bluntly. Gunn was by far the worst about it though, seconded by the stony condescending silence from Wesley, but I tried not to let him get to me as he did hire me for this job. What was wrong with all these straights that work here? I was starting to get the feeling that they saw me as a lower existence than them or something.

Hello? Last I checked I was still a vampire. You know, _GRRR_ , ‘I want to suck your blood’, and big scary teeth? I think that spells out ‘dangerous and evil’ right there, lawyer boy. Not that he would ever listen to me. Why do others never take me seriously when I say that? There are other vamps that just laugh at me even and that does sting a little. I mean, they’re being really silly over the whole thing. Just because I don’t get into all of the icky, messy torture and those confusing mind games doesn’t mean I’m _not_ evil, right?

Okay, so I’m a terrible vampire. Big deal. It’s not like it was my choice to be what I am. A vampire certainly can’t sire herself. No duh, right? That would make this like the chicken or the egg scenario. Well, I think that’s what it would be—if I am even making the right analogy. I usually try not to quote those things. I get them confused.

Anyway, this _totally_ isn’t a bad thing, you know? I really don’t mind the everlasting youth of my late teens. Never having to worry about wrinkles, stretch marks, or gray hair? That’s pretty awesome if you ask me. I’m not a big fan of the whole pasty factor, but I make due with this really awesome sunless stuff that’s actually made to work best on vampire skin. It’s from Sweden or somewhere else over there. I found it online. Really expensive though. Good thing I get paid decently here. My trust fund kind of disappeared along with the parent-fund a few years back. You know, when I died.

I gave a start when I realized the intercom on my desk was shouting my name and in a nasalized angry vampire voice, no less. I guess I get a little lost in my own thoughts sometimes. Oops.

“Harmony… _Harmony_!” I cringed as I reached a hand to my phone. By the sheer volume of the voice and the fact that the people standing around the area were all staring, it was my assumption that he had likely already said my name more than twice by now.

Pouting at the lavender ink that I now noticed was coating my other hand and soaking into the fresh pad of paper before me, I raised the phone to my ear as I took a deep breath. “Yeah, boss?” I asked expectantly, readying myself to hold back the receiver incase he decided to take a moment to scream at me first.

Fortunate for me, he only grunted in his annoyance. “Harmony, I need you to call Trina in non-human relations and tell her that the meeting with the Tocar tribe on Friday needs to be moved because there’s a Rawra demon and his family who would like to have a fertility ceremony here.”

“So?” The question had popped out before I could stop myself. Oh well, I couldn't help but be curious.

“The ceremony needs a full moon which is Friday,” Gunn explained. Oh boy, a conference call just for me! I’m moving up in the world now ladies and gents.

Wesley’s voice joined in the little fray, “The Tocar and Rawra have a long-standing—“ However, a very moody Angel interrupted him with “Just do it, Harmony!”

“All right, sheesh.” What a grouch. Wish I didn’t have to manage another answer out of him if he was going to act like this today. “Boss, there’s just one more thing—“

“It can wait.”

The line disconnected and I frowned. Sometimes, I really hated working here. I tried to be happy and nice to everyone, but I hardly ever got the same in return. Which is ironic because, hello? I’m the one _without_ a soul here!

A sigh escaped me when the phone rang again before I even had the chance to clean up the mess on my desk. Picking up on the second ring, I cleared the agitation out of my voice before, “Wolfram and Hart, Angel’s office.”

I slumped a little in my seat. It was the baker. Jeez, the guy was persistent. It had only been fifteen minutes. Guess he really wanted to get that cake done. This time, however, a sudden idea hit me. I gave my hair a catty little toss and a small smile crossed my lips as I eyed a statue on my desk.

“Do you have any cakes with unicorns?”


End file.
